la victoria del fenix
by CristalPotter
Summary: harry al cumplir sus 17 años de edad, por fin se libera de los dursley, por fin es libre es mas peligroso para el, pues ¨ustedes saben quien¨ esta tras su pista, pero quien ganara al final descubrelo...
1. Chapter 1

**La victoria del ****Fenix**

**Capitulo 1: Inesperados Visitantes.**

El verano más extraño de todos, desde que salieron de Hogwarts…

Ha estado lloviendo, y hacia un frío glacial.

Pero esa noche en el número 4 de Private Drive, sucedió algo inesperado.

En el techo de la casa marcada con el número 4, se encontraba un chico, delgado, alto, de cabello negro azabache, con una nariz respingada, donde reposaban unas gafas redondas, y detrás de ellas se encontraban unos ojos verde esmeralda, unos ojos heredados por su madre.

Harry Potter, "El Elegido", como lo llamaban últimamente, se encontraba bajo la lluvia, tapando la más molesta gotera que se había formado, justo sobre su cuarto. Al momento en que estaba a punto de terminar…

-¡Harry!... ¡Harry!- Gritaba tía Petunia –V… ¡Ven a… ahora mi… mi… mismo! –Con voz temblorosa.

Harry exasperado y empapado, dio por caso perdido su gotera, pero lo peor era que no sólo tendría que aguantar el agua de la lluvia filtrándose por su techo, sino que además, como esa noche su tío no estaba por que se le ocurrio ir a trabajar, tía Petunia aprovechaba y lo utilizaba para todo.

"A de ser un ratón ¬¬" -Le dijo una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza. "O quizá, su gordo y pesado hijo se atragantaba"- Le respondió mientras, empapado, bajaba las escaleras imaginando que a Dudley le ocurrian cosas malas y graciosas, y recordó el día que le dijeron que era un mago, y Hagrid le dio a su primo una cola de cerdo y como olvidar el día que los Weasley fueron por el para llevarlo a los mundiales de Quidditch y Fred y George le hicieron crecer la lengua más de un metro.

Harry no soporto más y rio, pero su sonrisa despareció en el momento en que atraveso la puerta de la cocina, mientras veia a tía Petunia llorando al lado de Dudley, el cual estaba tumbado al lado del refrigerador.

Miro al otro lado de la habitación, y vio a dos encapuchados, uno más alto que el otro, con las varitas en la mano…

Hola! soy CristalPotter, que les parecio? espero ke les ahaya gustado y me dejen muchos reviews, y ustedes decidan si lo continuo jeje diganme si les gusto o fue un total desatre jaja XD. Espero sus reviews, y gracias a mi amiga RebecaNara por prestarme su cuenta por un ratito.

RN: Denada!! TKM AMIGAA!!! jaja dejen reviews! xD


	2. chapter

_**Hola..soy cristalpotter y esta es la continuación de la historia espero que les guste…**_

**Dos encapuchados…**

**Uno más alto que el otro y con las varitas en las manos.**

**Harry reacciono rápidamente y saco la varita del bolsillo de sus pantalones vaqueros…**

**-fuera de aquí- vocifero harry, uno de los encapuchados rió**

**-¿piensas atacar a tus amigos, Harry?- pregunto el mas alto, mientras se quitaba la capucha… y apareció una respingada nariz, cubierta de pecas y después una mata de cabello rojo… mientras al otro, le apareció una enorme cabellera castaña.**

**-Ron… Hermione- dijo Harry emocionado.**

**-hola Harry- por fin habo Hermione, mientras lo abrazaba**

**-¿impresionado?- dijo Ron**

**-si… y mucho- sonrió Harry.**

**-¿pero… que hacen aquí?- pregunto este**

**-venimos….primero a felicitarte- ese día, era su cumpleaños, por fin se hacia mayor de edad, cuando cumplía 17 años, pero la había olvidado, por tanto estrés que estuvo sufriendo por los sueños que aun seguía teniendo, donde aparecían el guardapelo de Slytherin, la copa de Hufflepuf, y cosas raras, desde el día que se propuso destruir todos los Horrocruxes creados por Voldemort….**

**Mientras Hermione lo abrazaba y le hizo señas a Ron, este se acerco y dijo –felicidades, Harry- y en ese preciso momento le dio un golpe en el brazo.**

**-gracias ¬¬… Ron- le dijo, con los ojos llorosos y sobandose el brazo.**

**-¡¡Ron!!- lo regaño Hermione**

**-¿Que?- contesto este**

**-no lo golpees, que no ves que esta todo…- se interrumpió, poniéndose sonrojada**

**-¡¡no me apoyes ¬¬ Hermione…!!- dijo Harry, mientras Ron se moría de la risa.**

**- ¿y que paso?... además de felicitarme¿a que han venido?- pregunto este**

**Ron y Hermione serios, se miraron uno a otro…**

**-¿Qué pasa?- ya empezando a preocuparse.**

**-Harry… ¿no lo recuerdas?- le pregunto Hermione**

**-¿recordar… que?-ya exasperado… en ese momento se rieron los 2 chicos.**

**-la boda de Bill y Fleur-contesto Hermione**

**-¡es verdad!… ¿y cuando es¿A dónde iremos?-pregunto harry**

**-será dentro de cinco días- contesto Ron- e iremos a mi casa…- en ese momento Tía Petunia soltó un gritito de emoción, pues su ¨cachorrito¨ había despertado… los chicos voltearon para ver que pasaba, pero cuando Dudley vio a Ron y Hermione, salio corriendo de la cocina; lo ultimo que se escucho fueron los pasos de Tía petunia detrás de los de Dudley, subiendo las escaleras…**

**- ¡oigan¿Por qué Dudley se encontraba tumbado en el suelo?- les pregunto extrañado. Mientras Ron se reía sin control.**

**-es que cuando nos vio encapuchados pensó que éramos dementores y trato de correr solo que se estrello contra el refrigerador- dijo Hermione riendo**

**-si, deberías haberlo visto, como su enorme cuerpo se estrellaba contra el retrigerador-**

**-refrigerador, Ron-lo corrigió Hermione mientras se reían juntos.**

**Cuando dejaron de reír, dijo Hermione- bueno, creo que ya es hora de ir por tu equipaje-**

**-sí, tienes razón- contestó Harry y subieron los escalones dirigiéndose a la habitación de este.**

**Abrieron la puerta de la habitación y esta se encontraba a oscuras pero no estaba sola…**

**-¿Quién esta allí? susurro Hermione…**

_**hola.. y que tal? Diganme si le sigo o no?**_

_**Y porfas dejenme reviews XD**_


	3. ford anglia

**hola!! soy cristalpotter, gracias por sus reviews y pues no lo puedo hacer tan largo por que si no no podria dejarlos con la intriga, jejeje XD y pues les agradesco que me den animos de seguir escribiendo y aqui les dejo otra parte espero que les guste...**

-quien esta allí?-susurro hermione

-ah!!-grito, habia algo que hizo demasiado ruido, algo que no paraba de moverse, entonces los chicos encendieron la luz y descubrieron quien era el creador de aquello... hedwig, se encontraba encerrada en su jaula, pero para mal de la lechuza la gotera que harry habia tratado de repara estaba justo encima de ella.

-_alohomora_!!- pronuncio hermione y la puerta de la jaula se abrio y tras ella salio hedwig con las plumas alborotadas, y se fue a posar encima del ropero.

2do. Capitulo

El ford anglia

-wow!! Lo que papa daría, por saber como funciona esto- exclamo ron al ver el foco pero quedándose ciego.

-_reparo!!_- pronuncio hermione, hacia el orificio del techo e inmediatamente se tapo.

-gracias- exclamo harry

-OK... que piensas llevar?- pregunto hermione, viendo como ron examinaba con interés las cosas de harry que utilizaban electricidad.

-no lo se... no volveremos a hogwarts así que... no se que llevar...- decía harry.

-tienes razón... pero... para la boda de Hill y fleur- dijo hermione

-oye...- exclamo harry pensando en algo emocionante

-... no tendré que volver a este lugar jamás, ya soy mayor de edad...- pero en ese momento se le borro la sonrisa de la cara

-pero... pero donde me quedare?- exclamo tristemente

-pues, puedes quedarte en casa... bueno... si quieres- dijo ron

-si, es buena idea harry...bueno creo que no te agradaría ir al cuartel… Verdad?- dijo hermione algo dudosa

-no, creo que no...-contesto harry pensativo

-ron no crees... que les moleste a tus padres?-dudo harry

-como crees? al contrario, a mama le encantaría tenerte toda la vida... Hill se casa, charley esta en Rumania, percy no da su brazo a torcer, fred y george ya tiene su propio departamento... solo quedamos yo y...- se interrumpió al ver el rostro de harry

-y ella como se encuentra?- pregunto

-a estado muy triste- contesto hermione

-si, trata de hacer otras cosas para no demostrarlo...se fue a vivir unos días a vivir con fred y george... creo que ya hizo unos productos para ellos-contesto tristemente ron

-no se como actuare enfrente de ella... aun la amo...-pronuncio harry

-eso lo veremos cuando estemos en casa de ron- dijo hermione interrumpiendo la conversación y se pusieron en movimiento.

Con una pequeña agitación de la varita de hermione, todo quedo dentro del equipaje de harry

-y como nos iremos?- pregunto este

-con polvos flú?-

-no, es arriesgado, el ministerio sigue controlando todo después de lo del profesor dumbledore- dijo hermione con lagrimas en los ojos.

-volando en escobas?- pregunto

-no, seria peligroso, cualquier mortífago nos podría atacar- le contesto ron –y además hermione no sabe volar!!-

-entonces...?- se extrañó harry y ron con cara de galán contesto

-en el ford anglia-

-pero si esta en el bosque prohibido-dijo harry

-después de la muerte del profesor dumbledore, hagrid fue a inspeccionar todo el bosque y encontró el auto entre las ramas y lo rescato-contesto ron

-pero... bien olvídalo-dijo harry

-bueno... nos vamos?- pregunto hermione

-si... creo que es buena idea- dijo mirando su habitación vacía

-pues andando- los apremio ron.

Hermione agarro la jaula, con hedwig dentro, mientras ron arrastraba el equipaje de harry hacia la salida y harry con una sonrisa de espero jamás volver a verlos, cerro la puerta del numero 4 de private drive, dejando dentro todos los momentos malos de su vida.

-Wow- exclamo este sorprendido –como es que... esta como nuevo?- pregunto

-papa lo reparo- contesto ron

-me encanta la magia- dijo harry con una enorme sonrisa, mientras subían las cosas de el en el porta equipajes y se acomodaron dentro del auto.

Ron condujo hasta la carretera y luego metió cambio y el auto se elevo por lo cielos.

-ron recuerda poner el campo de invisibilidad, no valla a ser que... ah!!!- grito hermione cuando dos pelirrojos aparecieron del asiento trasero, en el momento en que el auto dio doble voltereta en el aire...

-cuidado, ronie- dijo fred

-pero... que demonios hacen aquí?- pregunto ron ofendido

-a poco creían que...- contesto fred

-que tendrían toda la diversión...-siguió george

-para ustedes solo?- termino fred

-hola chicos!!- los saludo harry

-hola harry- contestaron los gemelos al unísono

-y desde cuando están aquí?- pregunto ron enojado

-desde siempre- contesto fred con una sonrisa

-no es muy cómodo viajar en la parte de atrás escondidos- dijo george

-como que desde siempre? Escucharon todo?-les pregunto ron

-jajajajaj, si- dijo george

-ah! Por cierto no sabíamos- decía fred pero continuo george

-bueno si sabíamos que te gustaba hermione pero no que tanto...-en ese momento harry vio que sus amigos se ponían rojos de pena.

-hey! No te deberías de meter en conversaciones de los demás!- le reprocho ron enfadado

-pero como decía... ah! Si... ya recuerdo... hermione... hay algo que te eh queri...''- y fue interrumpido por el grito de hermione, cuando vio lo que estaba justo enfrente de ellos

-Oh, no!!- dijeron todos a la vez...

**hola!! y que tal? bueno dejenme reviews de lo que piensan... me despido dejandoles pedazos de imaginacion... chao!!**


	4. la llegada

**hola!! pss ya aktualice un poco... jejej y no, camislafan, no es un avion, sigue leyendo y veras k es... uuuh!!**

**jejejeje buen pss espero y les guste...**

-oh no-dijeron todos a la vez…

-creo que debes manejar con cuidado Ron- le dijo hermione,

pues se estaban adentrando a una espesa neblina, donde no se veía mas allá de las ventanas… en ese momento vieron que algo se movía dentro de ella y luego por el otro lado… y así continuamente…hasta que descubrieron que estaban rodeados por……DEMENTORES.

-Ron… sácanos de aquí-dijo hermione por que los dementores trataban de abrir las puertas del carro y los cuatro chicos ya tenían las varitas en las manos

-RON!!-grito harry pues ya no soportaba mas tener que sujetar la puerta

-son demasiados no me dejan pasar- contesto ron desesperado

-Ronie,… y no se te ocurre….DESCENDER?- pregunto fred

-es buena idea!-contesto ron y el auto comenzó a caer en el momento en que se abría la puerta de harry… pero la volvió a cerrar.

Pero para su7 desgracia los dementores los seguían

y dijo harry

-tengo una idea…sosténganme!-y abrió la puerta del auto

-harry que piensas hacer?-le pregunto hermione preocupada

Pero harry decidió no contestarle pues ya tenia su cabeza fuera del auto

-cuidado… harry-dijo hermione agarrándolo de la cintura.

Harry sostenido de las piernas y cintura salia del auto, golpeándole el viento y la lluvia en el rostro y entonces recordó los momentos que paso al lado de Ginny y pronuncio

-_espectro patronum!-_ y un enorme ciervo salio de su varita que ataco a los dementores que se encontraban a tan solo un par de metros tras ellos pero se pero fueron alejados por el poder del patronum, harry feliz vio como su ¨padre¨ desaparecía, pero entumido de la cintura para arriba, y se metió otra vez al auto en el momento en que Ron casi se estrellaba con el suelo…

-lo siento- dijo este

-ya…. Sigamos a casa-contesto fred

3er. Capitulo

El regalo

Ya se encontraban tranquilos, eran las diez y cuarto y lo único que veían eran los autos de la carretera pasar (bueno… se podría decir eso…por que lo que se veía eran las luces), cuando ron comenzó a desviarse de la carretera, pasando por un campo o eso creía harry, y de pronto comenzó a aterrizar, y vio las luces de la madriguera, se estacionaron y comenzaron a bajar el equipaje de harry, apenas se acercaban a la puerta de la cocina cuando alguien salio por ella…

-harry…harry…harry querido!-la señora weasley fue hacia el y lo abrazo dejándolo sin respiración, y en el momento que pensó que no volvería a respirar, la señora weasley lo soltó y el tomo una bocanada de aire.

-hola…señora weasley- dijo casi sin aliento

-pero… todos se encuentran bien verdad? No les paso nada?-pregunto la señora weasley preocupada

-no mamá, todos estamos bien- dijo fred

-pero habría sido interesante que hubiera aparecido voldemort- le susurro george a fred y se rieron en silencio

Los 6 entraron a la cocina, pero harry detuvo a la señora weasley

-señora weasley…bueno… quería preguntarle…que si…bueno usted sabe que ya que eh cumplido los 17 años no regresare con los dursley y…-

-quieres quedarte aquí unos días-lo interrumpió la señora weasley

-claro!!, estaría encantada de tenerte aquí el tiempo que desees-lo abrazo otra vez y lo beso en la mejilla, aun que harry prefería que no lo hiciera

Vio a ron, y el le dirigió una mirada de ¨te lo dije¨.

En la madriguera se encontraban, lupin, tonks, bill, el señor weasley, fleur, su hermana gabrielle, sus padres (personas que se veían muy agradables), charley y detrás de este, se encontraba la chica mas linda que harry había conocido jamás.

Se encontraba sentada en el suelo con las manos sujetando sus rodillas que estaban pegadas al pecho y su cabeza recargada en ellas. Vestía con unos jeans que le marcaban su figura, una blusa verde (por cierto batalle mucho para encontrar un color que se le viera bien), su cabello suelto, como casi siempre, y desprendía un aroma floral, el olor que a harry lo volvía loco.

Ginny Weasley con su cabellera rojiza, lo miro y sonrió, harry hizo lo mismo solo que el la veía desde antes que ella lo viera a el, y en ese momento se imagino besándola apasionadamente, solo que fue sacado de su ensimismamiento por el señor weasley.

-hola! Harry-le dijo pero examinándolo con la mirada, como si supiera lo que había estado pensando unos segundos antes.

-hola, señor weasley- contestó

-como te has sentido en estos días harry?-le preguntó

-Pues…algo solo sin Sirius, ni Dumbledore-se sintió muy infantil por lo que decía, pero fue interrumpido por Lupin

-pero nos tienes a todos nosotros- dijo abriendo los brazos, para que viera a todos los que se entraban en la habitación.

-Lupin tiene razón harry, no estas solo, aún tienes a una familia que te apoyará en todo…-y lo interrumpió la señora Weasley que venia de las habitaciones

-Harry ya puedes subir, dormirás en la habitación de Ron, ya tiene la otra cama y dormirás cómodo-

-Ron, llévalo- y ron obedeciendo, les hizo señas para que lo siguieran y los 3 chicos subieron a la habitación de Ron, abrieron la puerta y la habitación se encontraba iluminada por luz dorada y por fin harry se sintió en casa, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era dormir, aunque se dio cuenta de que tenia hambre y cuando llegó a su cama Hermione le dijo

-Harry, cuando iremos al valle de Godric?-

-en cuanto pase la boda de Bill y Fleur- le contestó

-estás seguro de que quieres ir?-

-Ron!, por que no querer ir, si allí es donde comenzó todo?-

-pero… crees que allí se encuentren los horrocruxes?-

-no lo se, tal vez, si no, quizá y me dé alguna pista-

-Hermione… que te pasa?- le preguntó Ron al ver su expresión de que estaba recordando algo importante.

-es que cuando estuvimos con la limpieza del cuartel, nos encontramos cosas demasiado raras…

**y? k tal les parecio? bueno el comentario de hermione lo dejo a medias por k ai me kede es k tengo k aser tarea pero le seguiré se los prometo... y pss dejen Reviews... aios y pottermania por ciempre!! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry ahora fue poco por que no tengo mucho tiepo... espero y le agrade lo poco que escribi... jejejejej**

-es que cuando estuvimos con la limpieza del cuartel general, nos encontramos con cosas demasiado extrañas-decía…

-como… raras?- le pregunto Ron

-si, no recuerdan esa cajita, que extrañamente nos hizo dormir?- les pregunto ella

-como rayos recuerdas todo?- le pregunto este

- por que yo no tengo océanos mentales-le contesto Hermione

-no es que yo tenga lagunas mentales… es mas bien por que yo no soy un matado como tu- le contesto Ron

-no todo lo que se es por los libros, Ron- le dijo ella ya acalorada

-pero yo no puedo recordar todo lo que veo y escucho…-

-ya basta!!- los interrumpió Harry, por que Hermione ya estaba abriendo la boca para protestar.

-seria mejor que bajáramos a cenar-dijo Hermione

- si, es buena idea- dijo Harry

Y los chicos, bajaron y se encaminaron hacia la cocina… pero Harry fue el único que no entro en ella, por que vio una cabellera roja en el jardín y decidió ir a ver.

Salio, y Ginny se encontraba haciendo volar a unos gnomos que había encontrado y tarareaba una canción algo melancólica. Harry se acerco a ella para ver que pasaba, pero antes de tocarla…

-Hola! Harry- le dijo ella

-eam… hola… como estas?- le pregunto este

-genial… es increíble convivir con fred y george… ya hasta les ayude con sus productos…-decía pero se escuchaba algo llorosa y la interrumpió Harry

-no me refiero a eso… bueno también…es que…bueno… puedes voltear… por favor?-

Ya que Ginny no lo veía a la cara

-no se a que te refieres Harry- le decía mientras volteaba a verlo

-estas llorando- le dijo Harry, pues su rostro estaba húmedo y su nariz combinaba con su cabello.

-no por que lo haría?- dijo mientras le resbalaba una lagrima por su hermoso rostro. Harry no soporto mas y la abrazo con tanta fuerza, pues su amor por ella crecía a cada día que transcurria.

-Harry… te quiero…- le dijo mientras se encontraba acurrucada en sus brazos y disfrutaba de ese momento

-Ginny quiero que sepas que aun te amo… pero si… bueno solo te pido tiempo… no quiero que voldemort te quiera utilizar para… bueno ya sabes- le dijo este

- lo se harry… pero … por que cuando por fin se cumplió mi deseo de poder estar a tu lado te tienes que ir? Y tengo miedo de que jamás volvamos a estar juntos- Harry se separo de ella y la miro a los ojos

-Ginny… no quiero ser un héroe lo único que quiero es proteger a los seres que amo, como tu, recuerda la profecía- le decía mientras le secaba las lagrimas.

-te entiendo pero no puedo ir contigo?-le pregunto ella

-estas loca?! Claro que no!, no quiero que te pase nada- redijo el

- y si a mi no me importa?- le dijo

-pero a mi si me importas!- le contesto

-esta bien pero quiero que lleves contigo algo…- y le entrego una sortija plateada…

**eam... le dije k era poco... adioos les escribo en unos dias... dejen reviews**


End file.
